


St. Noct

by Lux Remanet (orphan_account)



Series: Lights in the sky [1]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, holiday!fic, lightis, modern!AU, smutty in some places, written pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lux%20Remanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a strange headcanon regarding the Father of Christmas is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Noct

Noctis stared open-mouthed and uncomprehending, certain that if his jaw had detached from his face, it would have felt right through the floor and kept on going.  _Did he hear right?_   The expression of the woman in front of him told him he had, but he still needed time to figure out a reply that equalled a win on both sides.  Too many times had he the misfortune of putting his foot in his mouth where she was concerned, and some days he even wondered how he’d ever manage to win her over in the first place. 

“Well?” Lightning demanded, hands on her hips. 

“How I feel about….” he cleared his throat uncomfortably.  Six months had to be much too early in a relationship to be addressing this topic.  He motioned for her to finish his sentence.  “What was that last bit?  I uh…didn’t quite catch it.”

That was a lie. The question had been: ‘How do you feel about roleplay?’ and Noctis Lucis Caelum knew exactly how every cell in his bodyfelt about it—awkward as all hell—but the determination in her eyes made him hesitate.   
The way she’d asked the question didn’t exactly clarify her stance on the matter.  He couldn’t tell if she was into it or not, so his answer had a 50-50 chance of creating a wall between them.   If she was into it and he told her he ‘was’, what exactly would she have him wear—or _do?  
_ Or worse: what if she was only asking _as a test_ and wasn’t actually into it and he said that he _was_?  Then he'd spend the rest of their relationship trying to convince her otherwise.       

She dropped onto the couch beside him instead and took the controller from his limp fingers, picking up where he left off.  His apartment was momentarily filled with sounds of scattered gunfire and police sirens while he stared at the television, feeling like a man on his way to the gallows.

“It’s for the Santa display at the mall tonight,” Lightning said when a cut scene of the protagonist and the next boss began playing out.  Noctis’ mind went blank. 

_Santa?_

“Snow and Sarah had to pull out last minute and they need someone to cover for them,” his girlfriend continued, oblivious.  “I figured we could use the extra pocket money.”

“ _Oh…”_ Noctis said, relieved.  _That’s what she meant._

Lightning paused the game and turned to him, mildly curious.  “What did you think I meant?”

Fuck.  Guess they really were going to have this conversation. 

“ _Roleplay,_ Light,” said Noctis, as coolly as he could.  “I thought you were asking if I’d be okay with acting out a sexual fantasy.”

If this had been an episode of The Office, Noctis was sure Lightning’s character would have looked directly into the camera, completely unimpressed.  Come to think of it he would have preferred it.  Being on the receiving end of such a withering stare made him want to sink right through the living room floor. But then he saw it: the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“How the hell would you even sexualize _Father Christmas_?"

“ _Hypothetically_ speaking,” he sidled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  A pink eyebrow raised at his brazenness, but she made no move to smack him away.  In fact, she straddled him, not caring if her skirt rode up as she did so.  Encouraged, he situated her thighs until they pressed against his hips. His eyes roved over her body, desire beginning to light a fire within. 

“I imagine he’d be _knackered_ after all that running around, trying to deliver those brats’ presents on time…”

“Brats?” Lightning repeated, toying with his fringe.

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.  “You’d be tired too if you heard ‘I want this, I want that’ 364 days a year without a single thank you,” he told her, smiling as he felt her lips brush against his temple.

He heard laughter in her voice.  Speculation, too.  “So Santa’s actually a grumpy old man, is he."

He tugged her down and kissed her deep, coaxing her tongue to come play and she dove in, taking his mouth until he was breathless and forced to break away.  He dragged his tongue down her neck, intent on the sweet spot just behind her ear that made her—not weak, but evened the playing field for him.  She was always the one in control when it came to their love-making—which, he didn’t mind, but he wanted to take the reins for a change. 

“He’s a _horny_ old man,” Noctis corrected with a lazy smile.  At ‘horny’ he rolled his hips upward, letting her feel his growing arousal.   “He works…” his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as she began grinding down hard against him.  He hadn’t expected this strange ‘sexy-talk’ and perversion of a childhood figure to make her this hot and wet for him.  

His hands went to her hips, pulling the tails of her blouse free of her skirt, before sliding his hands up her stomach.  “364 days a year poor old St. Nick works, not allowed a single moment alone with his wife because they've got a deadline to meet and she won’t let him touch her until then.  He doesn't do what he does for the children; he does it for her.  It's a sweet kind of torture.”

She leaned forward and licked along his jaw.  “But they cheat sometimes, don’t they?” she whispered, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

“They cheat _all_ the time,” Noctis whispered back, grinning wickedly as she tossed it over her shoulder.

“And how do they cheat?” Lightning wanted to know. 

He began trailing a path of kisses along her neck and collarbone, using his teeth to pull down the straps of her bra.   The cute patterns embroidered on the lace inspired his answer; not to mention new direction for this attempt at tactical seduction.   

“Adamantoise,” he mumbled against her skin.   “They control time.”

Her fingers sank into his hair as he rocked their hips together.  Her breath was hot and heavy in his ear.  “ _Oh, really_?”

“Yes... _adamantoise_ ,” said Noctis, punctuating his words with upward thrusts.  Her hands tightened on his biceps.  “They….perform this… _incredibly_ _erotic_ …dance of love.  Maybe I should demonstrate…” 

Lightning let out a short, strained laugh.   “Maybe.”  She leaned in to kiss him—

Suddenly keys clanked and jangled outside the front door.

As quick as her namesake, she jumped out of his lap, disappearing into the bathroom with her shirt just as Fang entered the apartment.  Noctis sat there awkwardly, eyeing the large black garment bags hanging over the latter’s arm.    

“Lightning said you’re helping us out at the mall tonight,” Fang explained, expression cynical. 

“Yeah…” Noctis managed, feeling uncomfortable under her scrutiny and glad he had managed to pull a cushion over his hard-on in time.  Of all of Lightning’s friends, Fang was the one who’d trusted him the least; even going so far as to tell him to his face that he was a pervert when Lightning had introduced her. The bathroom door opened then, and Lightning came out, face flushed and lips slightly swollen as she rejoined him on the couch. 

“I thought you hated this holiday,” Fang said, draping the costumes over the couch and going into the kitchen.  “All that consumerism mumbo jumbo you keep talking about…”

His eyes locked with Lightning's and he smiled, nudging her pointedly.

“A little role play never killed anyone.”

 


End file.
